My Choice
by Tyana-chan
Summary: Traduction de My Choice de Raincaster. C'est entre deux mondes différents que Jake Sully est partagé. Et au final, il devra faire un choix ! Jake S./Neytiri principalement
1. Mon Choix

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Avatar et son univers captivant ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que l'histoire que je vous livre qui n'est que l'humble traduction de « My Choice » de Raincaster

Pairing : Jake S. & Neytiri

Résumé : Jake Sully était partagé entre deux mondes. Et finalement, il doit faire un choix.

Prochaine Publication : le Samedi 1er Mai 2010

* * *

_Mon Choix_

**Jake Sully POV**

Peu importe ce que j'ai fait, j'étais un traître. J'étais humain et pourtant j'étais un Na'vi. J'étais un marine estropié et pourtant j'étais _Toruk Makto_. J'étais déchiré entre deux mondes. Finalement, je devais faire un choix.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas le choix le plus difficile à faire.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ces griefs et de ce désespoir. Je ne ressentais plus rien dans mes jambes après ce tir pendant la guerre du Venezuela. Je ne pouvais plus ni courir, ni marcher, ni même me tenir debout. J'étais résigné à me fier à ma famille et à ce fauteuil roulant pour aller à gauche et à droite. Et c'était l'enfer. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de me sentir tellement démuni, tellement dans le besoin. J'ai commencé à refuser l'aide offerte, surtout après la mort de mes parents et le départ de mon frère pour la formation Avatar. J'allais m'aider moi-même malgré ces fichues jambes. Je n'avais besoin de personne. J'étais toujours un marine, dans la force et l'attitude. Je pouvais toujours trouver quelque chose qui valait le coup que je me batte. Je ne voulais pas laisser ce handicap me définir.

Après, mon cher frère jumeau, Tom, a pensé qu'il serait mignon de me trouver des autocollants pour mon fauteuil roulant. Je suis devenu fou furieux. Je lui ai claqué la porte au nez avant de lui dire de retourner voir ses petits amis scientifiques et d'avoir tout le plaisir qu'il pourrait avoir sur Pandora. Je ne lui ai pas parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à partir. Après avoir défini une date à laquelle on se retrouverait, Tom et moi allions faire ce que seuls deux frères pouvaient faire. Les autocollants étaient une raison bien merdique pour s'énerver, de toute façon.

Ce n'est jamais arrive. Quelqu'un lui a tire dessus, l'a tué pour seulement quelques dollars. Et je me suis enfoncé encore plus dans mon malaise, dans mon ressentiment. Je ne voulais pas regarder son visage calme et paisible. Il n'avait pas l'air mort. On avait l'impression qu'il dormait. Je ne voulais pas le regarder et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et quand j'ai regardé son visage paisible, je me suis vu. Mon jumeau était partit. Mort. Une partie de moi était morte. Je ne pouvais même plus me regarder dans un miroir sans me dire « c'est Tom ». Tom était partout où je me trouvais et je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Il était tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que je connaissais. Il était mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Personne ne pouvait me connaître mieux que Tom. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pensé.

C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire partie du Programme Avatar. C'était le travail de Tom et ça ne devait pas être gâché. Peut-être que je pourrais voir pourquoi Tom avait été tellement captivé par la science et la Na'vi.

L'argent n'était qu'un bonus en plus. Peut-être que je pourrais retrouver mes jambes. J'admet que je ne faisais pas ce voyage sans un regard pour ma propre personne.

Pandora a tout changé. J'ai été soigné. Doucement mais irrévocablement change pour quelque chose de meilleur. Une partie du ressentiment et du désespoir était parti quand je me suis tenu debout, que j'ai marché et après que je suis sorti par la porte en courant dans le corps de mon Avatar. C'était génial, c'était le paradis ! Mon avatar était devenu mon échappatoire et j'ai réalisé que je n'étais plus prisonnier de mon corps d'humain désormais inutile. J'étais libre.

Et après, j'ai rencontré Neytiri. J'ai juste réalisé à quel point j'étais aveugle, comme le _skxawng _que j'étais. Après qu'elle m'ait sauvé et amené auprès de son père, elle a commencé sa quête : celle de m'apprendre les us et coutumes des Na'vi. Elle a commencé à m'apprendre à Voir. D'abord, je ne faisais que suivre les ordres du Colonel : ceux de gagner la confiance des Na'vi et d'apprendre leur manière de vivre. Mais tout a changé.

Je suis tombé amoureux. Je suis tombé amoureux de la terre, des créatures. A chaque connexion que je faisais, je pouvais sentir la respiration de Pandora. Je pouvais sentir les pas puissants et immenses du _Pa'li _alors qu'il au cœur de la forêt verdoyante, à travers ces grands arbres vivants. Je pouvais sentir la respiration et les battements de cœur des créatures en harmonie avec les miens, comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Ce n'était en rien comparable avec la pensée des _ikrans_. Je n'étais pas tellement un cavalier mais, Nom de Dieu ! une fois dans les airs, je me sentais invincible. J'avais le sentiment que j'étais né pour voler.

Je suis tombé amoureux du Peuple qui, malgré mon appartenance aux Marcheurs de Rêves, ce sont réunis autour de moi et m'ont accepté au sein de leur clan, comme l'un des leurs. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais eu un sentiment d'appartenance comme celui que j'avais eu quand le Peuple m'a entouré, me disant que j'étais un des leurs. Et je pouvais ressentir un grand pouvoir émaner du Peuple, et donc de moi. Ce pouvoir me voulait comme sien. C'était Eywa. Je n'ai jamais été croyant avant, mais ce sentiment... C'était quelque chose d'autre.

Mais plus que tout, je suis tombé amoureux de Neytiri. Forte et passionnée, elle a été mon mentor, est devenue mon amie. Et cette nuit, en dessous de l'arbre de nos ancêtres, le lien qui nous unissait a grandit d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais pensé être possible. Même après être retourné dans mon corps d'humain, je pouvais toujours ressentir son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien, sa peau rugueuse frôler la mienne et sa respiration chaude et légère contre ma propre peau. Je pouvais toujours entendre ses mots résonner en échos dans ma tête, comme un murmure « Nous sommes unis pour la vie ».

L'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que si Tom n'était pas mort, je n'aurais jamais été à Pandora. Mais Pandora m'a soigné et m'a changé d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Le trou qui s'était formé à la perte de mes jambes et à la mort de Tom ne s'est pas rebouché. Il a disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là auparavant. Et même si je ne pouvais pas oublier ni mon frère ni même ma vie avec mes jambes humaines, j'avais retrouvé la paix et le sens de la famille en étant parmi les Na'vi. J'avais ce sentiment d'appartenance pour la première fois depuis des années. J'avais pensé que Tom aurait été le seul à me comprendre, à me Voir. Mais j'avais tort. Neytiri m'a Vu. A travers ma perte, j'avais trouvé un trésor.

Et après, j'ai foiré. L'Arbre-Maison a été attaqué. J'ai été tellement absorbé par mon apprentissage et ma toute nouvelle vie que j'avais complètement oublié de mettre les négociations entre les humains et les Na'vi sur le tapis. Et le trou au fond de moi est réapparu, à nouveau. Jamais je n'oublierais les grognements du feu dévorant les racines. Jamais je n'oublierais le son du bois qui craquait alors que l'arbre majestueux s'effondrait sur le chaos qu'il y avait en-dessous. Jamais je n'oubliais les cris perçants qui déchiraient l'air comme un couteau qui frôlerait une peau sensible. Jamais je n'oublierais le cri angoissé et trahi de Neytiri : _« Je te faisais confiance !... VA T'EN ! »_

J'ai été abandonné à ma culpabilité derrière une porte vitrée avec Grace et Norman quand le Colonel, une nouvelle fois, nous a forcés à redevenir humain. Aucun de nous ne parlait : nous étions sans espoir pour ce peuple que nous aimions. J'avais tout foiré et je ne pouvais rien réparé. Cependant, j'ai osé espérer quand Trudy a pris le contrôle et nous a dénichés un hélicoptère.

Jusqu'à ce que nous réalisions que Grace avait été touchée.

J'avais encore foiré, une nouvelle fois. A cause de mes foutues jambes, j'ai été aidé par Trudy et ai donné au Colonel une chance d'ouvrir le feu sur nous. Et Grace, mon mentor et ma figure maternelle, avait été touchée et mourrait. Je devais aller vers le Peuple. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Même si c'était fou, insensé. Mais j'y suis retourné. J'y suis retourné en tant que _Toruk Makto_ et leur ai demandé de l'aide. Pour aider le clan, je leur ai offert ma vie. Et je pouvais voir dans les yeux ambrés de Neytiri que j'étais pardonné. Elle m'a Vu encore une fois. Elle savait que si j'avais accompli ce geste dangereux et mortel pour devenir _Toruk Makto_ pour le Peuple, alors j'étais un être à part entière du Peuple. Une partie d'elle.

J'ai été surprise de me voir calme alors que nous avions échoué à sauver Grace. J'avais un plan en tête. Le ressentiment pouvait attendre. Le Colonel devait payer en premier. Nous lui montrerons que cette terre était la nôtre. Et que nous, le Peuple, nous battrions pour la préserver.

C'est alors que j'ai su ce que j'aurais du savoir depuis le départ. Je savais pour quoi je me battrais, pour quoi je mourrais.

Je savais ce pour quoi je vivrais.

Alors qu'importe ce que j'ai fait, j'étais un traître. J'étais un homme et pourtant j'étais un Na'vi. J'étais un marine estropié et pourtant j'étais _Toruk Makto_. J'étais déchiré entre deux mondes et finalement je devais faire un choix. Ce n'était pas le choix le plus difficile à faire.


	2. Mon Devoir

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Avatar et son univers captivant ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sortent de l'imagination de James Cameron. Pas plus que l'histoire que je vous livre qui n'est que l'humble traduction de « My Choice » de Raincaster

**Pairing :** Jake S. & Neytiri

**Résumé :** Jake Sully était partagé entre deux mondes. Et finalement, il doit faire un choix.

**Prochaine Publication :** le Samedi 8 Mai 2010.

**Info + :** J'ai pas mal galéré avec cette traduction d'où le retard de publication. Ceci dit, je vais sûrement (tout sûr) la relire pour la corriger entièrement ^^. N'ayez craintes quand aux possibles coquilles.

* * *

Mon Devoir

**Neytiri's POV.**

_Il est revenu. Mon élève, mon ami, mon amour est revenu._

Personne ne m'a dit que le devoir et le cœur n'étaient pas toujours mis en ensemble. J'étais toujours certaine de mon rôle et de son but dans le clan pour le remettre en question. J'étais la prochaine Tsahik et la futur paire accouplée du futur Olo'eytkan, Tsu'tey. Cela avait été ainsi depuis la mort de ma sœur aîné, Sylwanin, des mains de Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel.

Bien sûr, une part de moi ne le voulait absolument pas. Tsu'tey était beaucoup trop… sérieux pour moi, trop possessive à l'égard de ma personne. Chacun de nous connaissait les moindres pans de la vie de l'autre et nous n'avions jamais partagé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, un seul « Je te Vois ». Je voyais Tsu'tey comme… un grand frère surprotecteur et ennuyeux. Pas comme un possible compagnon. Mais la futur Tshahik s'unissait avec le futur Olo'eytkan; c'était son devoir envers son Peuple. Pour que les futurs leaders agissent en temps que tel.

C'était une partie de moi-même qui tenait Tsu'tey a une distance raisonnable, le remettant en place, lui disant que je n'étais tout simplement pas prête. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se précipiter. Mère et Père étaient toujours en vie, bien portant et ils pouvaient s'occuper du clan. C'était cette partie de moi qui avait été jusqu'à l'Arbre des Voix, qui avait prié pour une échappatoire – une diversion tout du moins – de ce qui devait arriver.

Mais Eywa ne m'a jamais répondu comme je l'attendais. J'étais d'autant moins ravie que je devais m'occuper de ce Marcheur de Rêve maladroit et sincère de Jake Sully. Il pouvait ressembler à un Na'vi mais il était toujours de Ceux Qui Viennent Du Cie il faisait toujours partie de la race qui avait tuée ma sœur. Il ne ferait jamais parti du Peuple.

De toute façon, après les ordres de ma mère, la Tshahik, j'ai commencé à lui apprendre. Et la chose la plus étrange est survenue… J'ai commencé à apprécier l'apprentissage de Jake. Il n'avait aucune des peurs de Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel : il suivrait et apprendrait aussi rapidement que nous alors que nous nous mouvions à travers les forêts et les arbres. Il n'avait rien de cette soi-disante science de Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel il apprenait et suivait mes enseignement sur l'équilibre de la nature d'Eywa et de la vie des Na'vi. Chaque fois qu'il échouait, Jake se redressait et recommençait… Même si le succès était limité. Il avait d'énormes soucis avec le langage, gagnant rapidement le surnom de _skxawng_. Il ne restait pas non plus assis pendant nos cours de langue, comme s'il avait des fourmis dans les jambes qui le feraient se déplacer à nouveau.

Ce que j'ai aimé encore plus que son envie d'apprendre, c'était son étonnement sincère et son humour qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Les yeux du Marcheur de Rêve s'élargissaient à chaque nouvelle découverte et se tournait vers moi dans l'attente d'une explication. Il riait de ses erreurs et ensuite, il les corrigeait. Mon sourire s'agrandissait encore et encore à chaque tentative, jusqu'à ce que je rie à ses côtés. Je n'avais jamais autant ri avec quelqu'un. Pas depuis le meurtre de Sylwanin.

Et puis est venu le temps pour Jake de choisir un _ikran_. Je n'aurais jamais pu être plus fière. Il avait travaillé tellement dur et je le poussais jusque dans ses plus profonds retranchements. J'avais tort il y avait une chance pour que ce Marcheur de Rêve puisse faire parti du Peuple. J'avais espéré pour qu'il prenne rapidement sa place parmi le Peuple.

Bien sûr, Jake avait choisi _l'ikran_ le plus féroce de la bande. Il était pourtant déjà hors d'haleine parce que Tsu'tey avait choisi le chemin le plus difficile en direction de leur nid, puis, Jake avait été choisi pour y aller en premier. Mon futur époux n'était pas dans mes bonnes grâces à ce moment. Jake et moi avions travaillé ardemment alors que lui essayait de tout saboter. Alors quand Tsu'tey a crié « L'idiot va mourir ! », je me suis brièvement demander ce qui se passerait si, par accident, j'ordonnais à Sese de pousser le fier et arrogant guerrier de la falaise. Mais j'avais un autre souci quand Jake s'est retrouvé sur le fil du rasoir, accroché à cette falaise.

« Le Lien, Jake ! Le LIEN ! »

Il a écouté et, rapidement, a bondi sur ses pieds pour retourner sur la creature et à réussi à faire le lien. J'ai couru vers lui, murmurant « Le premier vol scelle le lien… » et j'ai poussé l'ikran et son cavalier de la falaise.

C'est après que Jake et moi sommes devenus plus qu'élève et maître : nous étions devenus des amis proches. Nous volions ensemble à chaque fois que nous le pouvions, riant et tourbillonnant à travers le vaste ciel d'un bleu clair. Jamais dans ma vie je ne me suis sentie aussi insouciante, aussi normal. Même Sylwanin n'a jamais complètement réussi à me faire oublier que j'étais destinée à porter le fardeau du commandement. En revanche, Jake savait quoi dire et quoi faire. Tout ce qu'il disait et faisait était sincère et même insouciant. Même si ça avait un but, c'était pourtant si simple. Jake Sully avait le cœur le plus fort que j'ai jamais connu, même parmi les Na'vi. Peut-être était-ce quand nous avons explorer les cieux ensemble que j'ai commencé à réaliser que j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce guerrier Marcheur de Rêve.

Et ça m'effrayait.

Alors que je le peignais pour la cérémonie, je réfléchissais quand à mes sentiments pour lui. Je lui avais tout appris, pris soin de lui. J'avais volé avec lui, dansé avec lui. J'avais partagé ma vie et mon Peuple avec lui. Et je ne pouvais pas ignorer plus longtemps son intense regard ambré. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer l'alanguissement de mon propre cœur.

_Ca ne pourra jamais être ainsi._

Je crois que j'étais au bord des larmes – de joie – alors que je posais mes mains sur les épaules de Jake, tandis que le clan l'entourait, l'accueillant dans notre famille. Ce Marcheur de Rêve faisait désormais parti de notre Peuple. Maintenant, il savait ce que ça faisait d'être l'un d'entre nous… Et pourrait peut-être faire partie de moi.

_Ca ne pourra jamais être ainsi._

Cette nuit, sous l'Arbre des Voix, j'étais au bord du précipice. J'avais trahi Tsu'tey… J'avais un devoir envers lui et le Peuple. J'avais un devoir envers ma sœur décédée, tuée par Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel – des gens comme lui… Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer mon cœur. J'avais choisi Jake. J'avais choisi cette âme insouciante et encore pure que j'étais venue à découvrir trois mois auparavant. Et en regardant dans ses yeux sombres et ambrés, j'ai su qu'il m'avait choisi.

_Nous sommes unis pour la vie._

Alors, quand il a avoué le jour suivant qu'il savait que Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel viendraient et détruiraient l'Arbre-Maison, je pouvais difficilement le regarder. La trahison me lacérait profondément. J'avais été une _skxawng_ de l'avoir cru ! Il était de Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel. Jake Sully n'avait jamais vraiment voulu apprendre, il n'avait jamais voulu Voir. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était des ordres. A l'instar de ceux qui avait assassin Sylwanin. Il m'a supplié de le comprendre, que tout avait change. Le désespoir dans ses yeux tranchait avec la trahison tout comme la haine et l'amour que j'avais déjà ressenti pour lui et sa révélation. _Tout a changé_, a-t-il dit, _ je suis tombé amoureux._ _Tout a changé !_

Père a attaché Jake et a intimé tous ses guerriers à se préparer pour protéger leur maison. Jake nous exhortait de partir en courant la peur et le regret dans sa voix s'inséraient plus profondément dans le galimatias de mes émotions. D'une certaine façon, Jake a été libéré de ses entraves puisque, quand j'ai découvert mon père mourant, il a posé sa douce main à cinq doigts sur mon épaule.

_Je suis désolé._

Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel avaient cinq doigts. Jake était de ceux-là. Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel avaient tué ma sœur, détruit ma maison et maintenant, tué mon père. Tout ma douleur et ma haine surgit de moi alors que je lui criais :

« _VA T'EN ! NE REVIENS JAMAIS !_ »

Mais quand, finalement, nous avons dû abandonner notre maison, j'ai regardé derrière moi, mon cœur cherchant mon époux, mon Jake. Mais Mère m'a encouragé à aller avec le Peuple… Comme le demandait mon devoir.

Alors que nous avions trouvé refuge et repos près de l'Arbre des Âmes, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était lui. Je priais avec le Peuple. Je chantais avec le Peuple. Mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était Jake. Jakesully, le Na'vi qui avait les caractéristiques de Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel. C'était simplement ça. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour les crimes qu'avait commis son Peuple. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer d'avoir été aussi aveugle. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait appris à Voir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était un Na'vi et une partie de moi….

Je l'ai senti avant même de le voir.

Quand _Toruk_ a volé au-dessus de nous, instinctivement, j'ai eu peur. Mais bientôt la peur se transforma rapidement en surprise, qui se transforma ensuite en gratitude et en amour. Jake Sully était revenu. Je me suis surprise à sourire et à être étourdie alors que je le voyais descendre de la créature, parcourant de ses mains le long du cou pour calmer son regard foudroyant. Après, Jakesully, _Toruk Makto_, a posé son regard intense sur moi. Nos yeux ne montraient jamais que l'on s'inquiétait de ce que pensaient les autres alors que nous traversions la foule dense de notre Peuple pour nous rejoindre. Certains murmuraient, d'autres criaient, mais tous disaient la même chose : _Toruk Makto_. Je comprenais difficilement qu'il était là, marchant vers moi à présent. Finalement, nous nous sommes rejoints. Alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux, je pouvais voir son amour, sa peur, ses regrets et son espoir. Jake et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous plongeant dans ce moment pour respirer. Finalement, j'ai trouvé les mots dont j'avais besoin.

« Je te vois. »

Plus tard, quand nous avons failli à sauver Grace, j'ai regardé Jake, silencieux dans sa peine. Je l'ai regardé se lever et parler avec calme à Tsu'tey, lui demandant la permission de parler et de traduire pour lui. Je l'ai regardé s'adresser au clan, les appelant à voler. Fierté, espoir, amour, défiance et devoir ont éclos en moi alors que j'écoutais les mots de Jake, qui résonnaient :

« Nous allons montrer à Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel que cette terre… est notre terre à nous ! »

Personne ne m'avait prévenu que cœur et devoir n'étaient pas toujours la même chose. Mais j'ai appris que la relation entre le cœur et le devoir était simplement celle-ci : quiconque avait un devoir, avait un cœur. Et ce Marcheur de Rêve, ce skxwang, ce Jakesully, ce Toruk Makto était mon cœur. Et je l'ai suivie. Sa main aux cinq doigts a pris la mienne qui n'en avait que quatre et nous avons couru à travers la foule encourageante du Peuple. Montant Toruk, Jake et moi avons parcouru les cieux ensemble à nouveau. Avec une dernière guerre pour rassembler notre Peuple, j'ai fait face à l'espoir et me suis reposée sur le courageux et imprudent guerrier en face de moi.

J'avais mon devoir et mon cœur et je le suivrais n'importe où. Je le suivrais dans la guerre, dans la mort… dans la vie. Parce que mon élève, mon amour, mon ami, Jakesully, était revenu.

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Toute remarque sera la bienvenue =D


	3. Ma Famille

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Avatar et son univers captivant ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que l'histoire que je vous livre qui n'est que l'humble traduction de « My Choice » de Raincaster

Pairing : Jake S. & Neytiri

Résumé : Jake Sully était partagé entre deux mondes. Et finalement, il doit faire un choix.

Prochaine Publication : le Dimanche 16 Mai 2010 (j'essayerais de m'y tenir pour une fois xD) Ben ouais... C'est le dimanche maintenant... Parce que travaillant le samedi c'est dur pour moi de poster ce jour là ^^

* * *

Ma Famille.

_Le temps de cette vieille Tshahik est arrivé à son terme._

Je me suis posée sur la plus haute branche de notre nouvel Arbre-Maison, observant la jeune famille Na'vi endormie en-dessous de moi. Ma fille, Neytiri, et son époux, Jakesully, avaient entouré de leurs bras protecteurs leurs jeunes enfants, qui dormaient paisiblement entre eux. Je leur manquerais. Mais j'ai été séparée depuis trop longtemps de mon Eytukan. Et je ne serais pas loin tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire, ce serait se connecter avec Eywa pour entrer en communion avec moi. Mes yeux se sont posés sur mes petits-enfants, Thomas et Sylwanin, et j'ai souris en pensant à ce que je pourrais dire à mon Eytukan à leur propos.

La brise a soufflé doucement, faisant s'entrechoquer mes perles de cheveux. Une délicate graine de l'Arbre-Sacré s'est posée dans ma main. J'ai souris, en pensant à ma famille, et l'ai soufflé vers le ciel de la nuit étoile. Le chemin que nous offrait Eywa était mystérieux mais merveilleux aussi. Ma famille en était une preuve. Seule Eywa était capable de Voir un couple aussi improbable qu'un Marcheur de Rêves et une future Na'vi Tshahik. Le reste d'entre-nous avait été Aveuglé par la peur et la méfiance. Tout ceci avait changé quand Eywa nous avait apporté Jakesully.

_Je me rappelle l'avoir interrogé, prenant rapidement un échantillon de son sang et le goûtant soigneusement, à la recherche de réponse. Ce qu'il avait dit m'avait étonné. Son sang avait chanté l'air d'un fier guerrier, tourmenté par une profonde tristesse. Au-delà de ça, son esprit courageux et imprudent avait crié. Mes yeux se sont élargis alors que je le regardais. Il n'était semblable à aucun autre Marcheur de Rêves que nous avions rencontrés par le passé. Ce Marcheur de Rêve pouvait être d'une aide précieuse pour le Peuple – ou un terrible danger. J'ai tourné autour de lui, étudiant soigneusement son corps artificiel, donnant un petit coup sur sa tresse, brossant sa queue, comptant ses cinq doigts sur chacune de ses mains. Il n'y avait rien de différent physiquement chez lui au vu des autres Marcheurs de Rêves venus par le passé_

_« Comment t'appelles-t-on ?ai-je demandé. »_

_« Jake Sully.»_

_«D'où viens-tu ?»_

_« Je suis un marine... Un guerrier... du Clan des Crânes Rasés.»_

_J'ai hoché la tête. En effet, son sang me disait bien qu'il était un guerrier. Mais Ceux Qui Viennent du Ciel n'avaient jamais envoyé de guerrier Marcheur de Rêves vers nous, auparavant._

_« Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'à nous ? »_

_Le Marcheur de Rêve appelé Jakesully avait hésité avant de répondre : « Je suis venu pour apprendre. »_

_J'ai été abasourdie, le Peuple avait déjà essayé d'apprendre à Ceux Qui Viennent du Ciel, mais il est difficile de remplir une coupe déjà pleine. Et je lui ai fait part, au mot près, de la même chose. Jakesully eu un rire dénué de tout humour._

_« Croyez-moi, ma coupe est vide... Demandez au Docteur Augustine... Je ne suis pas un scientifique. »_

_Tout ce qu'il avait dit avait été la vérité – peut-être pas tout à faire entière – mais la vérité quand même. Son sang, qui reposait toujours sur ma langue, me disait encore beaucoup de chose. Me tournant vers Neytiri, je lui ai donné la tâche d'apprendre à Jakesully l'art de vivre des Na'vi. __Mon enfant, têtu, n'était pas ravi._

_Mais elle avait fait son devoir. Et elle me rapportait les progrès de Jakesully chaque jours. Tout d'abord, elle était effarée et se plaignait à quel point il pouvait être un Skxawng. Je lui ai simplement demandé d'être patiente. Quoi que, plus tard dans son entraînement, Neytiri me chantait des louanges, me parlant du côté enfantin de Jakesully, comme l'étonnement et l'empressement qu'il montrait à suivre ses instructions. Finalement, elle m'avouait que c'était plus drôle d'être avec lui. Il avait un bon sens de l'humour, m'avait-elle dit._

_Ainsi, quand Jakesully a fait le lien avec son ikran, j'ai senti un autre changement. Neytiri et Jakesully passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, à parcourir les cieux. Je voyais rarement un des jeunes Na'vi sans l'autre. Et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Une germe commençait à grandir. C'était une germe qui, cependant, ne devait jamais éclore. Je me persuadais moi-même que Neytiri connaissait son devoir elle savait où était sa place. Et sa place était avec Tsu'tey et le clan. Et aucun Marcheur de Rêve, pas même un avec un cœur aussi fort que celui de Jakesully, ne pouvait la détourner du droit chemin. Puis, il fut officiellement accueilli dans le clan comme étant l'un du Peuple. Et j'étais mal à l'aise. A cause du regard ambré que ma fille portait sur le Na'vi Marcheur de Rêve. Un regard qui allait au-delà que celui que pouvait avoir un professeur fier de son élève. Mais je les ai laissé faire leur propre route – tout en priant Eywa pour qu'elle leur donne la sagesse de voir la dangerosité du chemin qu'ils empruntaient._

_Quand Neytiri a confirmé mes soupçons à Tsu'tey le jour suivant – le fait qu'elle et Jakesully se soient unis devant Eywa – j'étais anxieuse. Elle ne pourrait jamais devenir Tshahik, sa vie entière était gâchée ! Je le lui disais et lui demandais si c'était bien son ultime décision. En Anglais, juste pour insister sur ce point, elle m'annonça que c'était là son ultime décision. J'ai fermé les yeux, me rendant à peine compte que, dans la mêlée, Tsu'tey avait défié Jakesully. Ma fille… Mon insolente et idiote de fille avait fait son choix._

_Ainsi, quand Jakesully admit savoir que Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel viendraient et détruitaient notre bien-aimé Arbre-Maison, la douleur en moi s'intensifia. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il avait été choisi par Eywa pour quelque chose de bien particulier… Il n'aurait jamais été admis dans le clan le cas contraire ! Et Neytiri… Cette lueur de trahison dans l'ambre de ses yeux peinés me donnait l'envie d'aller vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras, comme si elle était encore une petite fille. Mais l'amour d'une mère ne pourrait soigner ceci. Elle avait donné son cœur à ce Marcheur de Rêve… et elle ne pouvait pas le reprendre. Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas même si elle le pouvait. J'ai laissé Tsu'tey donner l'ordre d'attacher Jakesully et je regardais les préparatifs de ma fille elle-même pour protéger notre maison._

_J'ai précipité mon Peuple vers la sûreté alors qu'une pluie de gaze et de feu nous tomait dessus. J'entendais les cris de Jakesully, plein de regret et de peur, alors qu'il essayait de nous faire partir. Et à travers son sang que j'avais pris juste trois mois auparavant, j'eus conscience de la vérité : Jakesully aimait le Peuple, il aimait Neytiri. Tout comme il essayait de le faire comprendre à ma fille, que tout avait changé pour lui. Faisant mon propre choix, j'ôtais mon couteau de son fourreau et m'approchait du Marcheur de Rêve ligoté. Alors que je le regardais, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il vit alors l'arme dans ma main et ses yeux se remplirent de crainte… Il avait dû penser que je venais pour le tuer et d'un sens, cette pensée m'avait peut-être effleuré l'esprit un moment. Mais je n'aurais jamais pu le faire. Il était le choix d'Eywa il devait toujours trouvé sa place dans l'Equilibre. Mais, le plus important, c'est qu'il était le choix de Neytiri il était son compagnon. Vrillant son regard du miens, ma voix tremblante alors que je retenais des larmes, je lui disait _« Si tu es l'un d'entre nous, alors aide-nous… »_ et je l'ai libéré de ses entraves._

_Ce qu'il s'est passé après est d'un flou total. J'ai sentit que mon compagnon, Eytukan, mourait. Je ne pouvais pas le voir ou l'entendre, mais je sentais une part de moi mourir. La douleur… Il ne me restait rien d'autre… Mais ma fille et le clan était en danger._

_Jakesully a été séparé du Peuple alors qu'il déambulait à la recherché de Neytiri. Neytiri était revenue auprès du clan, une nouvelle fois, pleine de grief et je su qu'elle avait senti la disparition de son père… Et je compris, par son expression, que Jakesully avait été obligé de retourner auprès de Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel, à nouveau. Elle jetait des regards en arrière, comme si elle espérait toujours que Jakesully reviendrait vers elle en courant et nous rejoindrait. Mais je lui ai demandé de nous suivre. Nous nous devions de protéger le Peuple. Peu importe la douleur. Je rapprochais ma fille de moi alors que nous menions le clan vers l'Arbre des Âmes, sentant son corps tremblant contre le mien. Nous avions toutes les deux perdus nos compagnons, nos vies. Mais quoi qu'il advienne, nous devions allez de l'avant – par devoir envers le Clan._

_Nous chantions la chanson du chagrin, emmenant nos voies vers Eywa. Je gardait une apparence calme pour mon peuple mais au fond de moi, je demandais bien plus à notre Mère._ Comment avait-elle pu laisser ceci arriver ? Comment avions-nous pu faire une telle erreur concernant Jakesully ? Comment avait-elle pu permettre que la mère et la fille aient dû souffrir de la dispration de Sylwanin, de l'Arbre-Maison, de leurs époux ? _Et à nouveau je chantais._

_Quand une sombre et menaçante ombre de toruk apparut au-dessus de nous, j'ai crié de feur et d'incompréhension. C'était beaucoup trop, beaucoup trop ! C'est ainsi que j'ai pu voir le regard apeuré de Neytiri devenir celui de l'amour. Et au fond de moi, j'ai pu sentir son sang chanter l'espoir et la fureur. Jakesully était revenu en temps que Toruk Makto. Partout, le Peuple commença à murmurer avec excitation, certains crièrent _« Toruk Makto ! »_ mais celui de Neytiri fut le plus fort d'entre-tous._

« Toruk Makto ! » _Je l'entendais silencieusement rajouter dans son coeur,_ Mon Jake.

_Jakesully et Neytiri se regardaient droit dans les yeux alors qu'ils parcouraient la distance qui les séparaient à travers le Peuple. Enfin, ils se sont rencontrés et se sont tenus l'un à l'autre, profitant de ce précieux moment de réunion. Je me suis tournée vers Eywa, les larmes aux yeux._ Merci, Mère, _ai-je dit grâce à la connexion._ Merci de nous avoir donné Toruk Makto. Merci de nous donner de l'espoir. Merci, Mère, d'avoir rendu à Neytiri son Jake. Et je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi.

J'ai regardé ma fille et son époux, derrière moi. Je les ai regardé se diriger vers Tsu'tey et j'ai regardé Tsu'tey accepter le retour du Na'vi Marcheur de Rêve. C'était ma famille, c'était mon espoir.

Je me suis reconnectée au présent, observant toujours les silhouettes endormies de Jakesully, Neytiri et de leurs enfants. Ils étaient prêts… Ils l'avaient toujours été. C'était à leur tour de guider le clan.

_Le temps de cette vieille Tshahik arrivait à sa fin._

Jakesully avait dirigé à travers la bataille, à travers la mort et maintenant, il le guiderait à travers là vie, Neytiri à son côté. Thomas et Sylwanin grandiraient dans l'Equilibre d'Eywa et apprendraient les us et coutumes du Peuple. Je ne pouvais rien demander de plus à Eywa pour ma famille…

_Excepté le fait que je voulais Voir mon époux... J'avais vécu trop longtemps sans mon Eytukan._

J'ai marché jusqu'à l'Arbre des Âmes et me suis connectée avec Eywa. Une chorale de voix a traversée mon être et des larmes ont roulés sur mes joues._ Je suis prête, Mère…_

Parce que le temps de cette Tshahik était arrivé à son terme.

* * *

**Info :** Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont, pour le moment, laissé une review. Je dois avouer que traduire cette fiction n'ait pas le plus simple xD Et merci surtout à Sheppard... C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me booste pour finir les traductions xD Pour que je poste xD Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez votre email dans la review =) A Dimanche ^^ (si tout va bien xD)


	4. Mon Sang

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Avatar et son univers captivant ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que l'histoire que je vous livre qui n'est que l'humble traduction de « My Choice » de Raincaster

**Pairing :** Jake S. & Neytiri

**Résumé :** Jake Sully était partagé entre deux mondes. Et finalement, il doit faire un choix.

**Prochaine Publication :** le Dimanche 23 Mai 2010

* * *

_Mon Sang_

**Tom Sully's POV**

J'ai tremblé sur l'allée de goudron dur alors que je sentais cet épais et collant sang d'un rouge profond, s'épandant autour de moi suite à cette blessure dans ma poitrine. J'étais en train de mourir. J'étais en train de mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Tout ça à cause d'un fichu voleur qui avait décidé que j'étais le candidat idéal pour son délit. J'espère qu'il a pu jouir des misérables cinq dollars et trente-sept cents. Je n'arriverais jamais à voir Jake à nouveau. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'étais en route pour le revoir avant mon départ pour Pandora. Des autocollants pour fauteuils roulants… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Ma mort le tuerait quand il l'apprendrait. Il était déjà en pleine dépression depuis la perte de l'usage de ses jambes. Ça, ça l'achèverait. Qui plus est, je ne pourrais jamais aller sur Pandora, moi qui avait passé trois bonnes années à m'entraîner pour ça. L'amertume et l'inquiétude envahirent mon esprit alors que je recherchais mon souffle…

_N'agonise pas ainsi, mon enfant._

Je n'étais plus dans mon corps mourant. Une légère brume m'entourait alors que j'ai tourbillonné autour de la voix maternelle. Une grande et large main à quatre doigts se posa doucement sur mon épaule ou, tout du moins, ça y ressemblait. Physiquement, je ne pouvais pas voir cela. Prenant une profonde respiration, j'ai demandé _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_.

_Tu me connais_, m'a dit la voix sur un ton calme. _Tu connais mon Peuple et tu l'aimes. Tu ne l'a jamais rencontré et pourtant, tu l'aimes._

Je pouvais difficilement croire ce que j'entendais. Il n'y avait qu'une seule divinité que je connaissais vraiment et pour cause… C'était uniquement parce que je l'avais étudié, elle et sa création, pendant trois ans. Je ne saurais dire si j'y croyais, cependant, j'étais un scientifique. J'avais besoin de ce que je pouvais voir, toucher, sentir, ressentir et entendre. Et pourtant, c'était sa voix qui me parlait en murmurant alors que je mourais. Eywa, la Sainte Mère, avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre et pour une quelconque raison, traversé la galaxie pour poser sa main sur _moi._

_Eywa... ? Mais comment... Pourquoi ? Vous... EXISTEZ ?_

Je l'entendais rire sous cape, doucement, d'une façon aimante et pourtant triste. _Oui, mon enfant, j'existe. Et je t'apporte de bonnes nouvelles : ta mort ne sera pas vaine. Ton amertume et ton inquiétude concernant ton travail et ton frère seront effacées._

_Car il faut que tu saches, mon enfant, que Ceux Qui Viennent Du Ciel tenteront d'anéantir mes enfants sur Pandora. Mais je ne laisserais pas ceci arriver. Thomas Sully, j'ai choisir ton frère, Jake, pour m'aider dans cette bataille pour les sauver. Donc, est-ce que tu autorise Jake à utiliser ton avatar ? Lui autorises-tu d'avoir une chance de faire parti de mon Peuple ?_

Silence. Jake ? Etait-elle sérieusement en train de parler de mon frère jumeau, fort et brave, peut-être, mais pourtant insouciant ? Jake, qui n'avait jamais eu aucune formation que ce soit mais d'autant plus vénérable suite à la perte de ses jambes ? Ce Jake ?

_Réfléchis, Thomas Sully. Ne soit pas Aveuglé par l'inquiétude. Il n'y a rien qui le retienne sur Terre. Il est mourant comme tu l'es à cause de son chagrin. Mais sur Pandora, Jake sera capable de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Il peut renaître à nouveau._ La déesse Na'vi avait parlé d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Et j'y réfléchissais.

_Le protègeras-tu ? Le guériras-tu ?_ lui ai-je finalement demandé ?

Eywa soupira._ Je le protègerais comme s'il était mon propre enfant. Cependant, il sera guéri si c'est son choix._

Mon jumeau, mon sang, était le choix d'Eywa. Et maintenant, elle me demandait ma bénédiction. Comment aurais-je pu refuser quoi que ce soit à la Sainte Mère ? Elle m'offrait un moyen de sauver mon frère.

_Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait, Eywa, c'est celui de pouvoir voir Jake marcher à nouveau en tant que Na'vi, _aj-je dis. J'ai senti le sourire de la déesse.

_Et tu le pourras, Thomas Sully ! _ Elle me l'a expliqué alors qu'une main Na'vi cobalt est apparue en face de moi. _Viens avec moi. Viens et marche parmi les ancêtres de mes enfants ! Viens et Vois la guérison de ton frère !_

Je frissonnais, regardant la main tendue. Puis, avec le confort et l'amour dans mon esprit, je l'ai saisi.

_Irayo, Mère. Merci._

Et, alors que mon corps baignait dans la mare de mon propre sang, mon esprit suivait la Sainte Mère. Parce que je savais qu'après mon frère, mon sang, serait sur sa terre, entre ses mains.

Plus tard, alors que je regardais la cérémonie du transfert permanent de Jake de son corps d'humain jusqu'à mon – son – avatar, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher secouer ma tête. Mon cher petit frère alors qu'il avait joué les espions pour le colonel, était tombé follement amoureux de la Princesse du Peuple qu'il était censé espionner, devint l'un des leurs avant de s'unir avec elle. Puis, après la destruction de l'Arbre-Maison, il a apprivoisé un _toruk_ et a allié tous les clans Na'vi conte le genre humain – conte le colonel. Assez étrangement, ça a ressemblé à quelque chose que Jake aurait fait d'ordinaire. Et il l'a fait. Tout ça pour la femme qu'il aimait. Cela m'a fait me demander ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour son enfant.

J'ai regardé Jake et son épouse, Neytiri, parler une dernière minute ensemble, en tant que Na'vi et humain. Les yeux bleus ont rencontrés l'ambre. La main bleue a rencontré la blanche. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour cet amour… Nerveux, plein d'espoir, profond et pur. J'ai regardé Neytiri posé mon frère à côté de son avatar. Le contraste entre les deux corps était frappant : il y avait le fort, puissant guerrier Na'vi allongé à côté du soldat humain, petit, fragile et paralysé. J'ai regardé les Na'vi qui les entouraient chanter la prière et les yeux humains de mon frère se fermer. Son esprit quitta son corps humain. J'ai regardé Neytiri retirer, doucement, le masque à oxygène de Jake, avant d'embrasser les joues humaines pales et de se déplacer, avec espoir, à côté du corps sans vie de l'avatar.

_Par pitié, Eywa, tu dois ceci à Jake et Neytiri… S'il te plait…_

« Tommy ? Mais c'est impossible ! » J'ai fait volte face pour voir mon frère Jake, se tenir debout devant moi de sa forme humaine, marchant dans ma direction. Il était comme transparent et loin, comme un fantôme. J'ai regardé derrière moi pour voir les deux corps de Jake sous l'Arbre des Âmes, tous deux sans vie. Soudainement, j'ai compris qu'Eywa ne parlerait pas acec Jake. Je le ferais. Parce qu'aux yeux d'Eywa, Jake avait déjà réussi son test. Mon petit frère jumeau deviendrait un Na'vi. J'ai ri et courut vers lui pour l'entourer de mes

« Franchement, Jake ! Je suis mort depuis six ans et quand enfin tu me vois, tu dis "impossible" ? Tu me blesses là ! »

Jake eut un sourire penaud mais après, son visage devint sérieux quand il me demanda « Pourquoi suis-je toujours humain ? J'ai pensé qu'Eywa elle-même me jugerait… »

« L'heure pour toi n'est pas encore venu de voir Eywa en face à face », ai-je répondu solennellement. « Tu as un clan à diriger, _Toruk Makto_. Tu as une femme à aimer et un enfant à venir à élever. » J'ai vu ses yeux se remplir de surprise.

« Quoi ? Un enfant… Neytiri est encein- ? »

Je lui adressais un léger hochement de tête. « Mais tu ne le sais pas parce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit. »

Jake me fixait simplement en voulant, évidemment, en savoir plus. Mais alors qu'il regarda en bas, son sourire se transforma en un frisson. « Tom je suis… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû abandonné ton rêve pour me voir le foutre en l'air… »

Je l'ai rapidement interrompu. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois désolé, Jake. Nous sommes frères. Nous nous faisons et nous disons des choses stupides l'un à l'autre. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ces autocollants te rendraient aussi furieux, alors que j'aurais dû. » Je me suis arrêté et ai regardé en bas pour voir la princesse Na'vi attendre. « Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'foutre en l'air mon rêve' ? Je suis mort, Jake ! C'est con mais c'est la vérité. Mon rêve n'importe plus ! Mais toi, tu étais et est toujours en vie. Ce sont tes rêves qui comptent ! Et tu rêves du Peuple, d'elle ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se battre ! » Je me suis arrêté une nouvelle fois et ai ajouté, « et je suis vraiment, vraiment fier de toi. »

Je ne pourrais pas décrire le regard que Jake m'a lancé, mais ça m'a fait réaliser que ce que j'avais dit était une bonne chose : l'approbation de son frère jumeau valait tout l'or du monde pour lui.

« Je ferais mieux de ne pas faire attendre Neytiri plus longtemps » annonça finalement Jake, brisant le silence. J'acquiesçais, tiré brusquement du moment.

« Retournes-y alors » ai-je dit, avant de lui donner une brève embrassade. « _Oel ngati kameie_, Jake. »

Jake sourit « Oel ngati kameie, Tom. »

J'ai senti son esprit partir. Regardant en bas, du côté de l'Arbre des Âmes, j'ai remarqué que Neytiri avait placé une main sur l'avatar de Jake, observant ses yeux fermés. J'ai vu Jake ouvrir ses yeux ambrés et j'ai ressenti l'explosion de joie quand les regards des deux Na'vis se sont rencontrés. Mon frère était vivant, tant le corps que l'esprit. Je vivais à travers celui qui était mon sang.

* * *

**Info + :** Les aléas de l'anonymat xD Désolée à Sheppard... C'est pas elle c'est "il" xD Bref, à dimanche prochain (Z'avez-vu ? J'suis dans les temps cette semaine xD).


	5. Mon Enseignement

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Avatar et son univers captivant ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que l'histoire que je vous livre qui n'est que l'humble traduction de « My Choice » de Raincaster

**Pairing :** Jake S. & Neytiri

**Résumé :** Jake Sully était partagé entre deux mondes. Et finalement, il doit faire un choix.

**Prochaine Publication :** Entre le Dimanche 20 Juin et le Dimanche 27 juin ^^

**Info + :** Ben oui, comme toujours xD Veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ainsi que ce retard inexcusable et l'attente que je vous ai fait endurer _ Enjoy !

* * *

Mon Enseignement.

**Grace Augustine POV**

Quand ils ont envoyé ce Marine en remplacement de Thomas Sully, honnêtement, j'ai pensé qu'ils se moquaient de moi. Je savais que la RDA n'était pas vraiment « fan » du programme Avatar mais ce que j'ai alors pensé, c'était que la compagnie se moquait de moi intentionnellement. J'avais besoin d'un scientifique, d'un docteur en physique qui avait étudié trois année durant avec, pour volonté, celle de marcher parmi les Na'vi. Ce dont je n'avais pas besoin, c'était d'un autre joyeux gus avec une arme à la main qui tirerait au moindre son et au moindre mouvement ! Une part de moi se sentait mal de parler ainsi de Jake Sully, en le comparant d'une manière aussi brutale à son frère jumeau décédé, mais, bon sang, je ne voulais plus être dénigrée par tous ces soldats !

Quand Jake s'est connecté pour la première fois à son Avatar, j'ai cru que je pourrais essayer de comprendre un peu mieux son raisonnement. Je lui ai demandé, au nom du Ciel, ce à quoi il pensait quand il est venu sur le terrain le plus dangereux connu des hommes sans une once d'entrainement. Calmement, il m'a répondu qu'il était fatigué d'entendre les médecins dirent qu'il était fichu. Je savais que j'étais une sorte différente de « médecin » que ceux auxquels il avait fait référence, mais quelque chose m'a dit que ce jugement était valable aussi pour moi. J'ai commencé à l'aider pour placer ses jambes mais il m'a arrêté et s'est aidé tout seul, comme une tête de mule. J'ai du me le répéter alors que je tentais de garder sa tête baissée. Et, avant que je ne ferme le compartiment, je lui ai dit qu'il devrait vider son esprit, ajoutant alors que ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui. Ca a eu le mérite de lui arracher un sourire.

La chose que je sais ensuite, ce que j'ai regardé Jake courir dehors avec son avatar, affublé d'une chemise d'hôpital surdimensionné, talonné par l'avatar de Norman juste derrière. J'ai secoué ma tête, amusée par le fait qu'un marine, adulte, se conduisait comme un enfant de cinq ans sans. L'appelant « _marine !_ », je lui ai jeté un fruit. Il l'a attrapé avec aisance et mordit à l'intérieure, souriant à cette douce saveur. J'hochais la tête avec un grognement satisfait. Il s'adaptait bien et rapidement à son avatar. Peut-être était-ce là un bon signe à venir… Peut-être. Quand Jake s'est déconnecté pour la première fois, j'ai regardé son visage se fendre d'un sourire ravis avant de tourner à un frisson de frustration quand il a observé ses jambes inutiles. Soudainement, il apparu évident qu'il y avait une raison pour sa joie enfantine alors qu'il courait dehors avec une paire de jambes pour la première fois depuis des années.

Le jour suivant, le marine s'est arrange pour se perdre loin de nous quand un Thanator a decide qu'il serait dans son menu. Trudy, Norm et moi avons traversé le ciel de part et d'autre, à sa recherche, jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche. Je voulais le chercher plus longtemps mais Trudy avait des ordres : pas de vol après le couché du soleil. Donc, nous sommes retournés à la base et je n'aimais pas ça. Je me suis dirigé vers le compartiment de Jake et j'ai attendu le réveil du Marine. Quand, finalement, il l'a fait, il avait une sacré surprise pour nous ! Son avatar était avec le clan Na'vi. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait ça. Mais tout ce que je pouvais penser, c'était qu'il était sacrément chanceux.

Puis, il y a eu ce foutu colonel pour l'enrôler en tant qu'espion. Jake Sully était mon ticket de retour dans le clan et une nouvelle fois, je me faisais avoir ! J'ai pris notre équipe pour les montagnes, loin du colonel. C'est ainsi que, loin de l'influence du colonel, j'ai pu voir qui était vraiment Jake. Alors qu'il faisait sa route parmi les Na'vi, je l'ai vu comme un homme courageux, attentionné et aimant. Et non pas une tête brûlée d'ancien marine. Je l'ai vu grandir encore plus à travers le mode de vie du Peuple. Et j'ai vu Jake commencer à tout gâcher.

Il passait la plupart de son temps dans son compartiment, son esprit connecté à son Avatar avec Neytiri. Chaque jour, alors que son avatar devenait plus fort, son corps humain, lui, s'affaiblissait à cause d'un manque d'exercice et de nutrition. J'ai commencé à faire la cuisine pour lui, m'assurant qu'il mangeait avant de se connecter. Une fois, alors qu'il s'était endormi devant la caméra, je l'ai conduit vers son lit, l'ai un peu nettoyé et préparé pour un vrai sommeil. Et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Il s'enfonçait dans de profonds sommeils. Et j'avais peu que Jake ne se blesse tantôt.

Je ne m'autorisais pas à penser à l'école assez souvent. Si je le faisais, je devenais folle à cause de mon échec et de ma culpabilité. Tous ces enfants assassinés… L'horreur et la douleur de Neytiri alors que sa sœur se faisait tuer sous ses yeux. J'avais raconté l'histoire à Jake, une fois, espérant lui faire comprendre la leçon : rapproches-toi des Na'vi et notre race fera quelque chose de stupide et cruel pour les blesser à travers toi. Jake avait déjà pali et son visage se teinté de vert par répulsion alors qu'il entendait parler de la fusillade et de la mort de Sylwanin. Et brusquement, je me suis rappelé que Jake était lié à cette histoire – Neytiri n'était pas la seule à avoir été martyrisée par un coup de feu.

Mais qu'importe ! Jake passait le plus clair de son temps avec le clan, avec Neytiri. Mais qu'importe ce que je disais, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon enseigner être oublié par ce petit cerveau. Je voyais Jake et Neytiri se rapprocher encore et encore et je me suis encore inquiétée. L'amour grandissant de Jake pour la princesse commençait à devenir évident, peut importe qui il était ou ce qu'il était. Ces yeux bleus avaient la même expression intense quand que les yeux ambrés de son avatar à chaque fois que le nom de Neytiri venait à être mentionné. Je l'ai finallement confronté à la réalité, alors qu'il entrait dans son compartiment pour la cérémonie de la Vision du Rêve. _ Tu ne peux pas être avec elle, Jake._

Mais quand est-ce que ce marine indiscipliné a-t-il déjà écouté ? Il s'est tout de même connecté et je l'ai suivi de très près. S'il ne m'écoutait pas, je pouvais au moins être là pour le soutenir s'il en avait besoin. Et quand il a fait la cérémonie pour devenir un membre du clan, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté pour lui. Au final, un représentant de ma race pourra dit qu'il peut vivre comme il l'entend en tant que Na'vi.

Ainsi, le jour suivant, quand les Na'vi criaient pour la guerre contre les humains qui voulaient détruire l'Arbre-Maison et que la tension qui apparut quand il devint evident que Jake et Neytiri étaient désormais des compagnons, tout ce que j'ai pu pensé à dire c'était _oh merde_. Nous avons été forcé à revenir dans nos enveloppes humains et j'ai regardais le colonel et Selfridge confronter Jake. Idiots. J'ai essayé d'expliquer exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait quand l'Arbre des Voix avait été détruit mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas. Nous avons essayé de les arrêter dans leur envie de détruire l'Arbre-Maison et ils ont donné à Jake une heure de connexion. Je me suis connectée juste après lui. Quelqu'un devait être auprès de Jake quand il ferait face au clan et à leur douleur. Quelqu'un devait être auprès de Jake quand leur douleur deviendrait sienne.

J'ai vu Neytiri repoussé Jake dans un mouvement de désespoir et de douleur. J'ai ressenti la douleur de Jake alors que le Peuple qu'il avait tant aimé nous enchaînés tous les deux et se battaient désespérant contre la RDA. J'ai vu la pluie de gaz et de feu. Et quand le colonel nous a déconnecté, j'ai hurlé et me suis battue. Meurtriers, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! J'ai divagué dans les oreilles de Jake, lui répétant que c'était de sa faute si nous étions prisonniers derrière ses portes vitrées. J'ai divagué et râlé jusqu'à ce que je réalise à quel point son grand regard bleu était uniquement rempli de douleur. D'une douleur extrême, spirituelle et émotionnelle. Je me suis finalement arrêté toute seule et j'ai pris sa main. J'ai essayé de l'avertir. Je voulais lui donner mon expérience. Mais tout deux avons appris nos leçons avec des chemins difficile.

J'avais osé espéré que Trudy vienne et nous sorte de là. Ce foutu colonel était en train de tout ruiner à nouveau. Alors que j'aidais Jake à monter à bord de l'hélicoptère, le colonel a ouvert le feu sur nous et me toucha droit dans l'estomac. J'ai senti l'hélicopter démarrer et Jake nous a hélé pour avoir la trousse de secours. Je l'ai seulement regardé. Nous avions trahis la RDA. Le colonel m'avait tire dessus mais s'était plus qu'un simple but pour Jake. J'étais mourante mais pour le moment, je me souciais uniquement de mon équipe Avatar et de Jake. Surtout de Jake que le colonel, je le savais, n'allait pas nous faciliter la tache pour retourner auprès des Na'vi. Jake disait qu'il voulait apporter son aide au clan. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer du clan, c'était qu'il ne l'attaque pas et ne le tue pas avant qu'il n'essaye de leur parler. Je ne serais pas là pour lui cette fois.

Il est revenu en tant que Toruk Makto, annonçant que le clan était prêt à me recevoir… J'étais impressionnée et touchée. Mais surtout touchée… Sûrement parce que se lier à un toruk était une action forte mais stupide de la part de Jake. Mais il l'avait fait pour le clan et pour moi. C'était bien de savoir que ce marine avait vraiment un cœur tendre.

L'autre truc que je sais, c'était que j'étais porté comme un nouveau né par l'avatar de Jake, sans aucun vêtement sur moi si ce n'est des feuilles et de la vigne… Me sentant un peu comme l'Eve biblique, j'ai tourné mon regard comme Jake me l'avait demandé. Oh. Mon. Dieu ! J'étais à l'Arbre des Âmes.

« J'ai besoin de prendre quelques échantillons », ai-je murmuré faiblement. Jake me sourit doucement comme s'il me disait _plus tard, Grace, plus tard._

Jake m'a gentiment déposé sur le sol, auprès de mon avatar, sous les feuilles. Alors que je sentais les racines se connecter avec mon corps, une tempête de voix et d'émotions s'insinua dans mon esprit. Les Na'vi qui m'encerclaient m'aimaient vraiment ils voulaient vraiment que je marche à leur côté. Et une nouvelle fois, j'étais touché, profondément touché… Je n'avais aucune idée… mais ça n'enlevait pourtant pas l'intense douleur provenant de ma blessure… J'étais toujours mourante.

_Viens avec moi, mon enfant._

Eywa ! Mes yeux se vidèrent et je me battais pour une dernière inspiration. Je devais le dire à Jake. Je devais lui dire qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Il avait donné son cœur à ce Peuple et il allait tout leur donné. Il devait savoir.

« Grace, » Jake s'agenouilla pour mieux m'entendre. Je regardais dans ses yeux ambrés et je savais que mes enseignements vivraient à travers lui. Ils vivront à travers lui, Norman et mon équipe Avatar. Ils vivraient à travers Neytiri et tous les autres élèves qui ont survécu à la fusillade de l'école. Avant que nous avions à l'Arbre des Âmes, j'avais dit à Jake que j'étais une scientifique, je ne croyais pas aux contes de fées. Mais là, l'entendant m'appeler comme n'importe quelle mère appellerait son enfant, je savais que c'était Eywa. Les contes de fées existaient après tout. Jake devait savoir ce que je venais tout juste d'apprendre…

« Je suis avec Elle, Jake elle est réelle. »

Après ceci, j'ai pris la main de Mère et je l'ai suivi jusqu'à ma nouvelle demeure. Jake se sentirait bien. Il aurait l'équipe Avatar, le clan il avait Neytiri. Et Jake Sully allait se batter pour ça. Et je serais là pour le voir mener son Peuple à la victoire.


End file.
